


Against your skin

by Cassidyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Clexa, Dom!Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Sub!Clarke, pornwithfeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke are in a long term relationship, taking their sexual relationship to new heights when they decide to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you read, this is pure sin. It does have Bdsm in it, if that bothers you please skip this one. Also may have mistakes, I didn't have a lot of time to edit this. So I apologize ahead of time for those.

 "So what is it?" Clarke asks her girlfriend as she paces around the room. Glancing up and down at the big piece of wooden furniture that's now situated in front of the rather large bay window of their shared bedroom. It's a pretty cherry wood color, smooth and quite menacing looking. It's in the shape of a rectangle and easily as tall as Clarke, it sits at an angle with a matching back piece. It almost resembles a ladder to her in a way.  
  
 Lexa is standing in the door way watching the blonde inspect the new item she had bought. "It's called a punishment frame" Lexa pushes off the door frame and heads over, running her finger tips along the smooth surface of one of the beams. "Basically, your wrists get tied here" she points to the top beam, " and your ankles are tied down here" she points to the bottom beam. "The angle is so I can have better access, for whatever I choose to do to you while your on it" Lexa lets a tiny smirk play on her lips as she already knows what she wants to try the first time they use this.

 "You know, I'm a little intimidated, but also very turned on" Clarke tells her as she walks over to Lexa and wraps her arms around her waist. Lexa returns the gesture, wrapping her own limbs around a very naked Clarke. Her hands sliding down the blondes back and grabbing her ass in a tight squeeze. Clarke buries further into her girlfriends chest, the scratchy material of her sweater rubbing against her bare nipples, causing her to moan out loud.

 "Do you want to try a scene tonight Clarke?" Lexa whispers into her ear as she places kisses there. She holds on tight to her girlfriends body, loving the feel of the blonde against herself.

 "I do, I want you to tie me to our new toy" Clarke breathes out a little shakily. Lexa can't help but wonder if that's anticipation or something else she can hear in her voice, she pulls back and stares into her eyes.

 "Clarke, are you sure? You know I don't want you to feel scared over anything we do, I'd never hurt you, this is about pleasure" Lexa tells her, voice soft and inviting.  
  
 "I'm sure baby, I want it. I know my safe words, you never push me too far and I trust you completely" Clarke tells her with a giant smile on her face, eyes alight with mischief.

 Lexa then gives her a light slap on the ass "stand on the stool in front of the frame, hands above your head, oh and bend over, remove the vibe right now" Lexas voice was much more stern now.

 Clarke winks at her brunette before bending over giving her a perfect view of already soaked folds, the blondes fingers move to them, grabbing the small cord that led to the vibe that was on a low speed buzzing away inside her, had been all day. Lexa hadn't let her come in close to three days and Clarke hated being denied. Lexa always told her she loved to watch her reactions that it made her wet knowing Clarke wasn't allowed to come without her permission. That her beautiful girlfriend let her have power over her body. 

 The vibe slips out and Clarke quickly brings it to her lips, licking and sucking her own essence off. Lexa has a small smirk just barely visable on her face, she holds out her hand for the vibe, then points to the frame. Clarke quickly deposits the vibe into Lexas hand and makes to stand on the stool.

 Lexas flicks the button on the vibe to turn it off and heads to their shared closet. She sits the vibe aside to be washed later, heads over to the wall where all the ropes were kept, hung up on spindles on the wall. She selects her favorite rather gentle ones, bright red and least likely to cause any kind of rope burn. She considers herself a rather unconventional Dom because pain has never been a thing she enjoyed causing. She'd rather play with Clarkes pleasure.

 Lexas takes a pair of scissors and cuts four separate two feet sections of rope, then goes back to see Clarke standing on the stool in front of the frame, hands high above her head. She smilies at her girl, stalking over to her. She grabs one of Clarkes wrists, tying it to the beam above her head, then proceeds to do the same for the other. "Stand on the bottom beam now babe" Lexa says as she kicks the stool out and away after Clarke complies. She grabs the rest of the rope and ties both ankles against the frame, leaving her spread open and completely helpless.  
  
 "Look at you, all perfect and presented for me" Lexa says as she grins at the sight in front of her. "Today we're going to try and see if we can break your record baby, your best is what seven in a row? I think you can handle ten tonight" Lexa states as she walks away back to the closet. She quickly returns with a blindfold, a small hitachi wand, a smaller sized butt plug, two different sized vibrators, and a black leather harness.

 Clarke is tilted up at slight angle but can still see Lexa approaching, "I'm going to blindfold you baby, but no gag tonight, this is new and I need to be able to communicate with you" Lexa says as she steps between the frame behind Clarke and ties the silk around her eyes fastening it behind her head.

 "What are your words Clarke?" Lexa asks before she begins anything else.

 "Purple to slow down, pink to stop" Clarke speaks quick with no hesitation. She knows her words. Lexa and her have had countless conversations on safety, limits and safe words.  
  
 "Your going to be completely full Clarke, it's going to be intense, after each orgasm I want you to count out each one, loud enough for me to hear" Lexa says she she grabs the lube they keep in their bedside table and grabs the plug first. She settles on her knees in front of Clarke and works the lube up and down the plug, coating it with a thick layer. She then stands and wraps one arm around Clarkes waist, reaching back pushing the tip of the plug to Clarkes ass, with a little push and some wiggling it starts to slip inside the tight ring of muscle, the whimpers coming from Clarke spur her on, she continues till it pops inside, her ass seals around the flat base of the toy. Lexa gives a quick slap right on top of it, as Clarke lets out a squeal. She moves back to grab the larger vibrator.  
  
 "Time to fill your pretty pussy baby" Lexa chuckles as she pulls Clarkes wet petals apart with one hand, then leads the tip of the vibrator to her entrance. She doesn't need lube, Clarke is drenched between her legs. She pushes in slowly as she knows Clarke can feel the plug and vibrator pushing against each other inside of her. Clarkes small noises are sexy, making Lexa even wetter as she settles the vibrator all the way in. She holds it there, leans over to grab the buckle harness, unsnapping it and wrapping it between her legs, before buckling it back up around her waist, similar to a pair of underwear that button up on the sides. It's efficiently holding the vibrator inside of her.  
  
 "Next comes your favorite part" Lexa says to her in a low seductive voice. She takes the mini hitachi wand and pulls the front of the harness open so she can slip the wand down against Clarkes clit, then letting go of the harness the wand is pressed tight against her, no way for it to slip or move away from her sensitive bud. Clarke knows this is going to be one hell of a scene. She's so needy at this point she can't wait for Lexa to turn on both vibrators. She's aching for it. Though she knows how fond Lexa is of overstimulation and knows she won't be feeling that way for long.

 Lexa pulls a small remote from her back jeans pocket. It's got two controls one for the vibrator and one for the wand, with four levels on each. (They had come together in a matching set with the remote). She flicks both the vibrator and wand onto level one at the same time. Clarke starts to make small little whimpers, with mixed in moans. The sensations overwhelming her, she already feels like she's going to cum with all the stimulation but she needs to ask first.

 "Can I come please, Lexa?" She asks quickly because she knows she's going over the edge soon. Not coming for three days then being assaulted with this leaves her no choice in the matter.

 "Come whenever you want Clarke, you don't have to ask, just count, oh and every time you do, the level goes up, considering there are four levels and you have ten orgasms to go, I'd be careful on how fast you get there" Lexas tone of voice betrays her, Clarke can hear the excitement in her voice. 

 "Your kidding me Lexa, keeping that on level four for six orgasms?! I can't do that" Clarke tries to sound serious, then she's tipping off the edge, coming hard. Letting out a loud moan, trying to buck her hips, she can't move though. "One" she pants out, before feeling the vibrations increase. "That was beautiful baby, keep them coming, and you can do it, you know your words if it gets unbearable" Lexa says as she steps forward and runs her hand down Clarkes sweaty stomach, she leans forward, licks her neck, biting and sucking. Working a perfect dark bruise into the skin. She pulls back happy with her work just as Clarke is throwing her head back slightly, clearly coming again. "Two" Clarke mumbles out, dreading how fast her body is reacting to the stimulation.

 Lexa doesn't push the vibrations up yet though "I want to see one more on two before we go to level three" she says giving Clarke a little reprieve. Clarke is starting to feel sensitive, no pain yet but her body is starting to feel the fatigue set in. "Tell you what baby, if you make this all the way to ten, I'll let you decide how we fuck everyday for the next two weeks" she wants to reward Clarke if she manages to suffer through this.

 Clarke hears Lexa but can't respond she's being pushed to a third orgasm, trying to hold back but failing she comes undone shaking slightly in her bonds. "three" she says not quite as loud as Lexa wanted to hear it though. Suddenly she's nearly screaming as the vibrations increase to level three. It's intense, she's starting to feel a little tinge of pain on her clit from the abuse. As much as she hates it, she loves it. She's always been a bit of a masochist, Lexa always refusing to do much of anything involving most types of pain being delivered to Clarke by her hand. Clarke never pushes her on the issue, she finds it endearing that Lexas such a soft Dom. Well usually. She can't seem to think that in this moment.

 "How's that feel Clarke? How is your little clit feeling? I bet your clenching around both of the things inside you" Lexa chuckles as Clarke continues to let out whimpers and mumbles of words that aren't really words. Next thing Clarke knows she feels the buildup, she's being shoved over the edge this time. It's a stronger orgasm than the last three, taking its toll on her. She's breathing heavily, she remembers though and rasps out a "four". Lexa decides to leave the vibes on level three for another two orgasms, not wanting to wear her girlfriend out to quick.  
  
 Lexa steps forward again, reaching to pinch one of Clarkes nipples. "I should of put the vibrating clamps on these perfect buds" she says nonchalantly as she leans up to kiss Clarke. Clarke feels Lexas lips on hers, eagerly opening her mouth, allowing Lexa to slip her tongue into her mouth. The kiss is hot, desperate and lovely. Clarke needs it. She loves when Lexa reassures her through a scene with kissing or just little things. Aftercare with Lexa is amazing, one of Clarkes favorite parts about their lifestyle.  
  
 Lexa pulls back just as she hears Clarke groaning. Knowing what's about to happen she encourages her "don't fight it baby, just let it happen, let your body take it" she speaks with a husky tone, helping push Clarke over into orgasm five. "Five" Clarke is starting to tremble as she says the word. Lexa keeps a close eye, just incase she needs to end the scene, she doesn't want Clarke pushing herself to far and not using her words.

 "Baby, when you hit six I'm going to turn this onto level four, it'll make you come quicker, but your going to need to make sure you use your words if you need them" Lexa says just to ease her own worries mostly. Clarke always tells her she worries for nothing, that she will always use them if she needs to.  
  
 Lexa stands back and just watches Clarke, this incredible, beautiful woman who she's so in love with. They had met two years ago, in their last year of college. Clarke had sauntered up to her at a party on campus after catching Lexa staring at her dancing with her friends. She had pulled her onto the dance floor, having her way with her. Bumping, grinding, kissing and that had been enough for Lexa to be hooked. They had started dating right after, it was passionate right from the beginning, hot and fiery. Lexa loved their tender moments the most though. Whispering I love you's as they made love, soft and slow.

 She's pulled out of her head when she hears Clarke moan out a loud 'six'. She realizes Clarke has just hit her sixth peak. She grins wide, and waits for her to come back down. "You okay Clarke?" She asks as her fingers hover over the switch on the controls.

 It takes Clarke a few minutes before she responds, "I'm okay" she speaks low and her head is now hanging forward, a few stray tears slipping out from under the blindfold. Lexa knows she wouldn't lie to her. If Clarke says she's okay, then she is.  
  
 She hits the button to increase the vibrations to full speed. Clarke lets out a scream, a full blown scream. Her clit is starting to ache now, still pleasurable but the pain is there. She wants to laugh to herself, it's actually making her wetter than she already was, she hates the pain and loves it.  
  
 Clarke reaches her seventh orgasm ridiculously fast, the vibrations are strong, not giving her much of an option. It hits her, she wants to shake the wand off of her, her body aches for her to get it off. She pushes through. "Seven" she whimpers loudly. Lexa feels her jeans starting to become wet from what's seeping through her underwear. Watching Clarke like this has her dripping. She wishes she could see how red and tender the blondes cunt was.

 "You are so sexy Clarke. My sexy little fuck toy" Lexa speaks as she steps up to Clarke, running her fingers over her navel, covered in a thin lawyer of sweat. She bends down and licks over her stomach. Clarke keens at the feeling of Lexas tongue adding just one more sensation for her to handle. Lexa lifts up to her breasts, taking one nipple in her mouth and sucking hard. Next thing she knows she can feel that Clarke is having little spasms run through her body, Lexa lets go of her nipple and Clarke says "eight". She's crying now, not sobbing but it's noticeable.  
  
 "Two more Clarke, your almost done" Lexa steps back, pulls a desk chair over in front of the blonde and unzips her jeans. She pulls them off along with her underwear. "I'm going to fuck myself while I'm watching you " Lexa says loudly. Clarke is whimpering loudly, the sounds not stopping.

 Clarke is struggling. She knows she's not at her stopping point yet, she does know she's close though. She wants to make it to ten. She wants to decide how her and Lexa are intimate these next two weeks, she knows Lexa would let her anyways if she asks, but she wants to earn it. The sub part of her wants it as her reward. She can hear Lexa fucking herself with what sounds like a vibrator, something buzzing, her moans are heavenly, she wishes she could see.

 Lexa is using the smaller vibrator she has brought out to push into herself as she watches Clarke. She's so wet and she's already ready to come. Watching your girlfriend have multiple forced orgasms can do that to a person. Just as she uses her free hands finger on her clit, rubbing tight circles, she hears a "nine" come from Clarke. It sends her over the edge, she slows her thrusts of the vibrator and pulls it out. She stands, walks to Clarke and holds her face with one hand. "Open your mouth" she says sternly.

 Clarke does as she's told, feeling the vibrator slip into her mouth coated with Lexas juices. She moans at the taste of her girlfriend. Then it's gone. "Last one baby, then your done, you've been so good for me" Lexa praises her as she sits the vibrator aside, grabs the stool from before and places it back under Clarkes feet, knowing she'll need to be let down right away.  
  
 Clarkes last orgasm is sneaking up on her, her clit is to the point it's more pain than pleasure now, she's trying not to start sobbing, the plug in her ass is uncomfortable to say the least and the vibrating in her cunt doesn't even feel great anymore. She forces herself to think about Lexa sitting there watching her, coming because she loved what she was seeing. It pushes her over, she cries out "ten!".

 Lexa hits the switch and the vibrations all stop. Clarke is panting her whole body is shaking. She's still crying, trying to pull herself together. Lexa is untying her ankles and sits both feet on the stool, then unties her hands, pushes the blindfold off her face, lifts Clarke up into her arms, walks her to the bed and lays her down gently. She asks her to lift her hips and Clarke complies. Lexa quickly undoes the harness, pulls the wand away, setting them both aside. Then tells Clarke to breathe as she pulls the vibrator from her dripping wet cunt. It slides out easily as she places it with the others. Next Lexa lifts her back up into her arms, leaning all of Clarkes weight against herself, she reaches behind her, holding her tight with one arm, pulls on the plug slowly until it pops free. Clarke is shaking in her arms as she does, the feeling unpleasant. Lexa then throws the plus aside with the rest of the toys. She bends and lifts Clarke up bridal style, carrying her to the bathroom, she sits her on the toilet and hurries to fill the bath with warm water. She puts a ton of bubble bath in the water then turns back to Clarke.

 "How you feeling baby?" Lexa asks as she kneels in front of Clarke, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. Those big blue eyes look up to her and smile. "I'm okay Lexa" she states as she leans forward with what little energy she has and wraps her arms around the brunettes neck letting herself fall into her.

 Lexa catches her and chuckles. Her girlfriend is always super affectionate for a few days after a rough scene. She loves it. She stands and turns the faucet off on the bath, helping Clarke stand she helps her into the warm water. Clarke winces as she sits down and it's makes Lexa frown, Clarke quickly rolls her eyes and tell her to get behind her already. Lexa strips her sweater off, the only piece of clothing she had left on. She climbs in behind Clarke, sinking down and wrapping her arms around the blonde. She rests her head inner shoulder, kissing her neck with short innocent little pecks, Clarkes giggle makes her want to melt.

 "Was that okay baby?" Lexa asks voice slightly shaking, scared that it was too much. "It was good Lexa, intense and rough. I liked it, so stop worrying" Clarke tells her as she leans all her weight back against Lexa.  
  
 They stay like that for the better part of an hour, once they get out,Lexa dries Clarke and carries her to the bed. Laying down together, Lexa is cuddled up to Clarke, her head on the blondes chest. She looks up and Clarkes smiling at her, pushing loose curly brown strands of hair out of her eyes. "I love you Clarke" Lexa says one more time before she feels herself drifting off.

 Clarke kisses her forehead and whispers "I love you too, so much" before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 


End file.
